powerrangerslostgalaxy2014moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Jerry Hall
Jerry Faye Hall (born July 2, 1956) is an American model and actress, also known for her long-term relationship with Mick Jagger, the couple have four children. Hall was born in Gonzales, Texas, the daughter of Marjorie (née Sheffield) and John P. Hall, a truck-driver. She is of English descent. Hall was raised in the Dallas suburb of Mesquite, Texas, where she graduated from North Mesquite High School. She also attended the Kim Dawson Modeling Agency. She has a twin sister, Terry, along with three older sisters; including actress Cyndy Hall Following a car accident, she used the insurance money she received to move to France. Hall was staying at a hostel on the French Riviera when she was discovered sunbathing on a Saint Tropez beach by fashion agent Claude Haddad She moved to Paris where she shared an apartment with singer Grace Jones (who at that time was also a model) and immersed herself in the Parisian nightlife, often performing risqué cabaret acts in clubs and parties with Jones Soon after, she moved in with fashion illustrator Antonio Lopez and her modelling career began. In 1975 she appeared, in the guise of a mermaid, on the cover of Roxy Music's album Siren. Five months later, lead singer Bryan Ferry gave her an engagement ring. Her relationship with Ferry continued and she also appeared in the video for his 1976 solo hit "Let's Stick Together". By 1977, Hall had been on forty magazine covers including Italian Vogue and Cosmopolitan. She was earning modelling fees in excess of $1000 per day. Her trademark long blonde hair and height of six feet quickly made her one of the most visible and photographed models in the industry during that period. That same year, she met Rolling Stones frontman Mick Jagger at a dinner party in Manhattan, for whom she would eventually leave Bryan Ferry. Hall and Jagger were seen together constantly around New York, frequenting trendy nightspots such as Studio 54 and 21 Club. The Rolling Stones song "Miss You" was written by Jagger for Hall (many years later, Hall was also the subject of the Bryan Ferry song "Kiss and Tell" following the publishing of her 1985 autobiographical exposé Tall Tales that included details of their relationship). Jagger's wife, Bianca Jagger, began divorce proceedings as a result of her husband's involvement with Hall. With the large fees she commanded daily as a top model, Hall was able to buy herself a 200-acre (0.81 km2) ranch in Lone Oak, Texas. On March 2, 1984 in New York City, she gave birth to daughter, Elizabeth Scarlett Jagger, the first of her four children. She continued her high-profile modelling career and later moved into acting and television work. Hall started dating Mick Jagger in 1977, after first meeting in 1976. The couple married on November 21, 1990 in an unofficial Balinese ceremony consisting largely of Hindu ritual. This common-law marriage to Jagger ended in 1999. They have four children together Elizabeth Scarlett (born 1984), James Leroy (born 1985), Georgia May (born 1992) and Gabriel Luke (born 1997). The couple lived together at Downe House, Richmond Hill in Greater London, which Jagger purchased in the early 90s. In 1989, Hall appeared in director Tim Burton's Batman, in a supporting role as Alicia Hunt, a gangster's moll who is disfigured by The Joker (played by Jack Nicholson). In 1990, she joined many other guests for Roger Waters' massive performance of The Wall in Berlin. She also starred in commercials for Bovril. In 1993 she played the role of Miss Scarlett in the British television show Cluedo. In the early 2000s, she appeared as Mrs. Robinson in a Broadway production of The Graduate which included a nude scene on stage. Reviewing a preview of the show at London's Gielgud Theatre, Daily Mail critic Quentin Letts described Hall's acting as "wooden as a toothpick" and the performance as "Two fried eggs in the gloaming".[10] In 2001, she appeared as herself in the documentary Being Mick. In 2002 she appeared in Brighton in the play Picasso’s Women. In 2005, Hall starred in a new reality series on VH1 called Kept, revolving around her search for a "boytoy". The 12 American contestants were asked to transform from boys to refined gentlemen through a series of challenges, and mastering skills like arts, sports, cooking, and fitting into high society. According to an interview with the winner,[11] he never saw Hall again following the show, and there had been no sexual intimacy between Hall and any of the contestants. Also in 2005, Hall appeared on the West End stage playing Mother Lord in the London revival of Cole Porter's High Society, and also provided the voice for Sister Penelope in the controversial British cartoon Popetown. In 2007 she guest-starred on the British TV show Hotel Babylon. She has also appeared on the popular BBC comedy series French and Saunders. In June 2012, Hall made a one week appearance with David Soul at the Gaiety Theatre, Dublin in a reprise of the Pulitzer Prize nominated play by A.R. Gurney ,"Love Letters". On 10 September 2012, Hall was announced as a contestant for the tenth series of the British dance show, Strictly Come Dancing. Her professional partner is Anton du Beke. She was the 2nd celebrity to be eliminated from the competition. Currently Hall is the face of Invisible Zinc Skincare and has published her autobiography Jerry Hall: My Life in Pictures. In 2004, Hall learned and enthusiastically studied Kabbalah, and was briefly associated with the Kabbalah Centre. She hosted a charity event for the centre with Mick Jagger and guests Ron Wood and Michael Berg. However, Hall has since disassociated herself from the centre, claiming that at periodic intervals, they requested significant donations from her. She lives in Downe House, Richmond, Surrey, with her four children and is helping to launch the LK Today modelling competition. Hall's current boyfriend is Warwick Hemsley, an Australian millionaire from Perth She and Hemsley met while Hall was reprising her role in The Graduate in Perth, Western Australia. Galleries 'Photos' 005jerryhall_468x573.jpg 494cb1f67099f2c941bef40f1f6c.jpg 281_x_jerry-hall-stellt-biografie-in-munchen-vor.jpg|Hall, with her self-entitled book, "Jerry Hall's Tall Tales". 822_01_Model_a_689842a.jpg 5877-jerry-hall.jpg 7018333-1-thumb-440x556.jpg 0621829d-18b4-344d-815c-299361f159c0.jpg 12675639_ori.jpg 124116398HC028_Red_Carpet_A.JPG Trennung_Jerry_Hall_707726p.jpg th3.jpg z12058029Q,Jerry-Hall.jpg personalities-arts.jerry_hall2_ab_y.jpg Jerry-Hall-ps01.jpg Jerry-Hall-006.jpg Jerry Hall-1.JPG jerry-hall-01.jpg jerryhall-1.jpg jerry-hall-the-british-soap-awards-2012_5833404.jpg jerry-hall-3-200x300.jpg Jerry-Hall-291x368.jpg jerry-hall6.jpg jerry-hall5.jpg jerryhall (2).jpg|Hall as Ms. Robinson in The Graduate (1988). Jerry+Hall+Long+Hairstyles+Retro+Hairstyle+GRrZLrGHim1l.jpg jerry_hall_2_6386_400x.jpg jerry_hall11.jpg jerry_hall9.jpg Jerry_Hall_1584564a.jpg image.jpg 1460659372.jpg 154353653.jpg article-1321317-0B9BE82A000005DC-199_233x423.jpg Jerry-Hall_0.jpg jerryhall5_.jpg jerry-hall-jerry-hall-and-david-soul_3949598.jpg article-1298443-0A9784A6000005DC-699_468x444.jpg article-1298443-0A97893F000005DC-895_468x485.jpg FFN_GTRES_Hall_Jerry_041712_8992738.jpg hall_jerry_profil_2010_1.jpg 1247561272_Jerry Hall.jpg Jerry+Hall+British+Soap+Awards+K89AilFKNnDl.jpg 035_jerry_hall_theredlist.jpg 1116_jerry_hall_getty_01-1.jpg 145019898.jpg Jerry Hall-LMK-065335.jpg jerry_hall_smi_0075.jpg jerry_hall_smi_0046.jpg Jerry_Hall6.jpg Jerry-hall Bed The-graduatesmoking.jpg jerry-hall (3).jpg Jerry_Hall__1512231a.jpg Jerry-Hall4 (3).jpg 390c3dd9-0f73-372d-8952-43e6ed1fbdd4.jpg 000000016770-jerry_hall-fullsize.jpg JERRY-620_1589911a.jpg jerry-hall4 (2).jpg JerryHall_468x679.jpg Jerry-Hall-in-2012-010.jpg jerryhall4_6.jpg 7019740-1-thumb-440x581.jpg 4748-800w.jpg 317614_large.jpg 5931-800w.jpg jerry-hall-model.jpg jerry_hall_001_032207.jpg jerry_hall.jpg Jerry-Hall.jpg jerryhall.jpg 'Videos' References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Hall#cite_ref-FMD_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Hall#cite_ref-FMD_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Hall#cite_ref-FMD_1-2 c''] (English) "Profile of Jerry Hall". Fashion Model Directory. Retrieved 2008-07-10. #^' "Jerry Ray Hall Biography (1956–)". Filmreference.com. Retrieved 2009-01-14. #'^' Anderson, Christopher (1993). [http://books.google.com/books?id=_SoEAAAACAAJ ''Jagger Unauthorized]. Diane Pub Co. p. 329. ISBN 0-7881-9982-X. #'^' Andersen, p. 329. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Hall#cite_ref-autogenerated1_5-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Hall#cite_ref-autogenerated1_5-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Hall#cite_ref-autogenerated1_5-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Hall#cite_ref-autogenerated1_5-3 d] Andersen, p. 330. #'^' Andersen, p. 336. #'^' Andersen, pp. 334–35. #'^' MacFarlane, Jo (September 26, 2010). "'I got Mick Jagger to quit heroin... but I could never get him to give up GIRLS': Jerry Hall reveals all in long-awaited autobiography". Daily Mail (London). #'^' Andersen, p. 396. #'^' "Critics Pan Jerry Hall" at abcnews.go.com #'^' Tagg, Tashi. "What Happened To Seth As Jerry Hall's Kept Man". Tvsa.co.za. Retrieved 2009-01-14. #'^' "I've renounced my religion because Kabbalah want ten per cent of my friends' incomes". Rickross.com. 2003-10-19. Retrieved 2012-06-10. #'^' Caccetta, Wendy (2010-10-28). "Hall and Hemsley roll back into town". Perth Now. Retrieved 2012-06-10. Further reading *Hall, Jerry; Christopher Hemphill (1985). [http://books.google.com/books?id=XRpyAAAACAAJ Jerry Hall's Tall Tales]. Pocketbooks. ISBN 0-671-50911-X. External links *Jerry Hall at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actors Category:Actors who are/were Models Category:Non-Power Rangers Actors Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film)